Change of Plans
by TheNoviceScribe
Summary: The end of December is supposed to be a time filled with happiness and joy, but when the unexpected happens, how will Rory and Logan deal and will their relationship be irrevocably changed? Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

It was December 18th, one day before Rory and Logan were due to meet up in London to begin their winter vacation that was being planned since May. Rory had once again spent months researching in an attempt to maximize the amount of things they could see and do together on a continent neither had shared before. Books were bought, itineraries were made, maps were labeled, Rory made sure that nothing fell through the cracks, and that these next two weeks would be talked about between them for years to come. Both Rory and Logan had been looking forward to the trip, their phone messages and texts to each other supported that sentiment. Logan told her of all the sites in London, some he had gone to scout on his own and some he had waited to see it with her, so that they could share the experience. Rory had talked to him about the all the historical landmarks in Rome and how much she was anticipating spending two weeks in the three major cities of the world. When the conversation shifted to text messages, as was becoming regular, their focus went to one another, rather than any city in Europe.

Rory was now in Stars Hollow, her bags already packed and waiting by the door, she was spending the time before her trip with her Mother, seeing as though for the first time in her life she wouldn't be spending the holidays at home. Going over the second week of her trip, Rory's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Ace, how's it going?" Logan asked, with an odd voice.

"It's going well," Rory responded, picking up on the tone but barreling forward, "just quadruple checking the trip plan, making sure everything is perfect."

"Yeah Rory, about that," Logan trailed off at the end, sadness evident.

"No!"

"I'm sorry Rory, but something unexpected came up and I can't go, I actually don't know what my schedule is going to look like for a while. I'm really very sor."

Rory interrupted, her voice filled with anger and disappointment. "No! Don't say that, you promised me Logan. In May you promised me! You said you cleared things with your Father that this trip was going to happen, that I should bust out my books and start planning and I did. I got out my books, maps, articles, everything Logan; I planned this trip top to bottom and spent a lot of time on this. I can't believe you lied to me Logan, again! You lied to me again," Rory's eyes were beginning to well up.

"Ror-"

"No! My turn to talk now, you know I suppose I should have learned my lesson after the summer and Asia. You let me plan that as if it was still possible, and I moronically thought it was. I believed you, then you had to go London and it was over just like that. Then you tell me that my ticket is in the mail for Europe in December and I go ahead and plan that too, well I guess the joke's on me. You fooled me again. You sure found a gullible one in me didn't you Logan? You always get my hopes up with you, only to dash them at the last possible moment. Is it some kind of perverse pleasure you get out of breaking me? Congratulaions Logan, congratulations Logan on ruining Christmas for me. I must say, you're two for two this year in ruining things. First summer, now Christmas. That's got to set you up nicely for a spot in the Boyfriend Hall of Shame.

"Rory," Logan sighed, he sounded exasperated.

"That's to say nothing of your lame excuse. Something unexpected came up? What, or should I say who is it? Tanya, Kimberely, Danica? Who gets the trip that was meant for me, but since I guess you got bored or tired of me thought it would better spent on someone fresh."

"My grandfather died," Logan finally said, matter of factly.

* * *

Rory was stunned in to silence. Yes, she was disappointed with the cancellation of the trip, and her words about that were genuine. Her implication that Logan was seeing other women was not. It was just frustration on her part, and while she hoped Logan would understand that, she realized now was not the time to try and smooth things over on that front. 

"I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry Logan."

"You know what, save it. I came all the way out here to Stars Hollow to see you and maybe talk to the one person who could help through this, but I guess I was wrong about you. Maybe you are just as cold as the rest of my family."

Rory rushed up from the couch and opened the front door, only to see Logan's back walking towards his Porsche. She rushed out to catch him before he reached his car, "Logan! Logan! Wait. Wait!" She caught up with him steps from his car, grabbed his hand and made him turn to face her. The look on his face was one she had never seen before. It was one of uncertainty. One of loss, for the first time Rory saw a Logan unsure of what to do next, so Rory took the first step. She quickly enveloped him in a warm embrace, and he wasted no time in returning it. Rory's mouth was close to Logan's ear when she whispered: "I'm sorry for, well, I'm sorry for everything, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you need from me, just name it.

Logan took a few breaths as he soaked Rory's words in. He knew that she was sorry for everything she said. He knew that if she would have known about the reason for the cancellation that her entire tirade would have been silenced. He didn't hold anything against her. Though the angry implication that he was simply trading her in through him for a loop, he remembered that in times of anger he was known to say things that he had never thought of before.

"Thank you," was all Logan could say, trying to choke back tears for the first time since hearing the news of Elias' passing.

Rory felt the dampness of Logan's freshly shed tears on her sweater while still locked in the embrace, they stayed still for a few seconds longer, "So, are you ready to go inside? I'll make some coffee and we can talk about this some more?"

Logan wasn't sure of what he wanted to next, but he knew he wasn't ready to leave the calm serenity of Rory's front yard in the crisp December weather. When he left the yard, and her embrace he would have to face reality. He was going to have to talk about his feelings and his fears. He was going to have to deal with the fact that things were going to change, and they would affect him and his relationship with Rory. "Maybe, we can stay out here for a little while longer."

Rory nodded her head, "Sure, anything you want," Rory started rubbing Logan's back in a dual effort to make him feel better and to warm him up.

They stayed together outside for a while, not affected by the cold, or by the occasional pedestrian who looked at them and wondered what was going on. Both lost in their own little worlds. Rory's inhabited by feeling of regret over what she had said and with that of sympathy for what her boyfriend must have been going through. Logan's was inhabited by uncertainty and doubt; uncertainty as to what Elias's death would bring to him both professionally and personally. And doubt as to whether or not Rory would stay with him through all of those changes. Logan felt Rory shiver as a strong gust of wind came through the air, "Hey, I think I'm ready for some of that coffee you promised me."

"You sure?" Rory asked, looking at Logan for the first time since they hugged.

"Yeah."

"Okay then," Rory wrapped an arm around Logan's waist and he snaked one of his over her shoulder, "follow me."

They walked towards the front door of Rory's childhood home, together, and for the first time in days, Logan felt that he would be able to get through this, as long as he had Rory with him.

* * *

Author's Note: **I'm not sure if this is going to be a oneshot or not, if it isn't it won't be more than three chapters. It's meant to be a little respite for me from One Last Time (which will be updated sometime in the next two days) and has been something that was in my head for a while now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rory and Logan made their way to the couch in the living room upon opening the door. They remained silently lost in their own thoughts, and still remained that way as they took to the couch. Periodically Rory ran her arm up and down the back of Logan, who was not wearing a jacket, not knowing how comforting this motion was Rory persisted, not really sure of what else she could do. How was Rory going to console her boyfriend over the death of someone that his relationship with was volatile? Rory, too, was conflicted. Elias had shown Rory much disrespect in their one and only meeting, and who knew what Elias said behind her back. How was she to feel? Rory tried to push these thoughts aside and let the emotion come, whatever it was, now was the time to focus on her boyfriend, who seemed to be looking around the room with his eyes from the couch.

"Nice place you have here," Logan said breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked, not knowing where that came from.

"I mean, it's a nice room. This is my first time in here and I guess I felt the need to say it. It is nice, very Gilmore," Logan said as he tried to smile at her, given the circumstances it was tougher than he had thought.

"Yeah, it is, but I think the time for tours is a bit later."

"I guess," Logan said as he sighed once more, and lost himself in thought.

Rory didn't know what to do so she just stayed there waiting for Logan's next move. She didn't like this, it was never this awkward between the, but given the circumstances she thought this was pretty normal.

"The funeral is in two days," Logan said, causing Rory to come out of her thoughts and look at him, "and it would mean a lot to me if you'd come."

"Of course I will Logan, of course."

"Now I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation. I mean my Grandfather and I weren't very close or anything and I can't forget how he treated you, and my mother will be there, I just, I don't want you to feel--" Logan was stopped from saying anything more.

"I understand Logan, but if you want me there, I'll be there. I don't care what your mother thinks, or what she might say, I'm pretty sure she'll be on her best behaviour, it being a funeral and all."

"You never know."

"I know I'm going, I know that much," Rory stated once and for all as she took Logan's hand and intertwined it with her own.

"Thank you," Logan said, as he brought her hand now with his up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. "I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas."

"Logan, stop that. I know I said that, but I was being an idiot. You're not ruining my Christmas, so don't think like that. I'm more concerned with you and what's going through your head right now. I can't imagine what it's like, but I'd like to, you know, share your burdens and stuff. God, I'm horrible at this."

"No, I think you're doing well. I just, I just don't really know what I'm feeling. It's all a big mess of feelings in me right now. It's hard to put into words."

"I bet."

"I just don't know how I feel, I mean he was my grandfather and I loved him, but I don't know if it was just because he was family or if you know I felt that way. Jeez, I sound like an ass," Logan shook his head and brought his hands to his face.

"No Logan, you sound honest, and that's what you need to be right now."

"I just never had the best of relationships with him, my first memory of him is riding my father on something going wrong at the paper he was working at. How's that for a good first memory. Most people remember their grandfather's bouncing them on their knees or playing peek-a-boo or whatever and mine is of yelling."

"I hated peek-a-boo," Rory said causing Logan to smile slightly.

"Also, I was away at boarding school a lot of the time so I didn't really see him all that much, most of the contact was through talks with my dad, telling me that Grandfather said that I shouldn't be fooling around so much, or concentrating more on my studies. Whenever I got a card for my Birthday all it had was my name, then a space, a dash, and his name 'Elias'. Nothing about love, nothing about me being his grandson or him being my grandfather, it was all very formal and impersonal, which I guess makes sense since he probably had nothing to do with the actual getting of the card."

Rory didn't know what to say, this kind of genuine outpouring of emotion from Logan regarding his family was rare and made her feel a bit uneasy listening to it all, especially not being able to completely relate to the coldness he was describing. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't all bad, I mean he wasn't getting any mugs with 'Grandfather of the year' or anything, but he's not the complete robot I'm painting it to be. Sometimes I guess he was just so hard on my father, that the spillover was natural and that it came to me. But I remember this one trip, we were on a trip to Madrid, and Honor and I were walking down one of the main streets with ice cream cones. I tripped over a stone and my ice cream fell to the ground. Me being six, I was upset and cried all the way back to the hotel. It was a couple minutes later, after I had went to my room that my Grandfather knocked on the door. Honor had told him about my ice cream cone, and he went out and got a new one for me, stuff like that, I try to remember, it's better than the other stuff."

"Yeah, I think that's what we all try to do. It's only normal."

* * *

The pair were broken out of their conversation by the opening of the front door, and the vocal strains of Lorelai. 

"Rory! You'll never guess who's car is in the driveway, unless you won the lottery and didn't tell me I think your boyfri--" Lorelai stopped talking as she made her way into the living room and saw Logan and Rory sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom,"

"Hey hun, Logan," Lorelai said as Logan gave a slight smile and a quick nod before resuming a morose disposition. "Who told everyone they were getting deported to North Korea?" Lorelai asked, misreading the tone in the room.

"Mom, Logan's Grandfather died," Rory told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, me any my stupid big mouth. I'm really sorry to hear that Logan,"

"Thanks," was all Logan could say.

"So do you guys need anything? I mean from the kitchen or something."

Rory looked at Logan who shook his head in the negative before she replied: "No thanks mom, we're good here."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just holler."

"Thanks Mom."

"Thanks Miss Gilmore."

"Please, it's Lorelai, and don't mention it," Lorelai said as she went out of the living room, wanting to give Rory and Logan some level of privacy.

"Sorry about that. It's the Gilmore way, our mouths talk so fast that sometimes the wrong things come out," Rory apologized for the earlier awkwardness.

"No, it's okay. She had no way of knowing," Logan was able to get out before a large yawn overtook him.

"Are you tired? Duh, stupid question of course you are, you just yawned."

Logan laughed softly, "Yeah what with the flight over, going to the family home, then here, I've been on the move for a while."

Rory took a moment and came up with an idea, "How would you feel about going back home, to the apartment in New Haven, to get some rest, this has been a draining day and I think it would be useful."

Logan smiled, the knowledge that Rory was genuinely concerned about his emotional state was always welcome, "I think that's a great idea Ace."

"Sure, just let me tell my mother," Rory got up and left to go find her mother. She was gone for a couple minutes before she returned to the living room and stood in front of Logan. "All set?"

"Yeah, but here," Logan put his car keys "I don't think I'm in the greatest shape to drive."

A sarcastic, but witty comment was on the tip of Rory's tongue before she reined it in, questioning whether or not Logan would appreciate it. "Sure, let's go home," Rory said as they went out the door and to his car, on their way to New Haven, on their way back home.

* * *

Author's Note: **One more chapter after this one, this story has been incredibly difficult to write, much more so than I thought it would be. It is definitely a change of pace from One Last Time. As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was approaching Eleven o'clock at night, on the evening of December 23rd, Rory and Logan were lying on the bed together, after have attending Elias's funeral earlier in the day. It was yet another glimpse for Rory into the society world that her Mother had turned away from. The funeral was solemn, dignified, but strangely lacking emotion. Rory had taken note of the fact that no one had cried during the various ceremonies. On occasion, when the priest recounted the softer side of Elias, Logan's eyes had teared up and had squeezed Rory's hand, but that was the most emotion Rory had seen.

It wasn't until Rory and Logan arrived at the wake that she began to feel some of the discomfort Logan was warning her about before coming to the funeral. Logan had tried to stay with Rory as much as possible, as to avoid any confrontation, but he was called away by his Father to talk business with some associates from Los Angeles. Logan had kissed Rory before leaving and told her that he would be back as soon as possible and went off into the sea of people leaving Rory alone in foreign territory. Rory looked around the room, hoping to appear engrossed in something that wouldn't allow someone to come up to her and ask questions that might make her even more uncomfortable. What Rory was truly safeguarding against was a discussion with Logan's Mother. Shira had glanced her way a few times, both at the funeral, and at the wake, her eyes unable to disguise the disbelief that Logan was still with Rory and brought her to the funeral. Thankfully for Rory, Logan was with her those times and was able to whisper words that relaxed her against Shira's gaze. Rory had spent a few minutes admiring one of the many paintings that adorned the walls when from the corner of her eye she spotted Shira, striding purposefully towards her, the same dissatisfied look still in her eyes. Shira was a few steps, and a few people away from Rory, when a lady interrupted Shira's advance and Honor approached Rory from the opposite way as Shira.

"You can thank me later, Rory."

"Huh?" Rory asked relieved, but confused.

"For blocking my Mother, I saw Logan a few minutes ago and he asked me to run interference just in case she'd try something. So I enlisted my favourite Aunt to help and it looks as though we pulled it off beautifully," Honor looked at Shira and her Aunt, walking in another direction discussing plans for the new year.

"Thank you Honor, and I guess I'll have to thank Logan as well. I really didn't want to talk to your Mother."

"Nobody ever does," Honor said as she and Rory started talking, and Rory's fears of confrontation slowly ebbed away.

* * *

The silence that filled the darkened room ended when Logan spoke: "What are you thinking about?" 

"Right now?" Rory asked turning to face him.

"Yeah."

"The future I guess, you know, typical stuff after a funeral, wondering what's going to happen to me, to you, to us. That sort of thing."

"Anything specific you'd like to talk about?"

"Maybe later, you must be tired," Rory told him, not wanting to put him through anything more today.

"Rory, if there's something on your mind, especially if it's about us, I'd like to know. I don't want things to fester, and believe me I talked more about business ventures in Europe than anything else, I'll be glad for the respite," Logan smiled and kiss Rory on her forehead.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"So it's bad?" Logan asked, looking concerned.

Rory chided herself for making him think that way, "No, not bad, just uncertain. I mean, I have a fairly good grip of what I'm going to be doing in the future, but you, and us. That's where I'm unclear, that's where I'm worried."

"Well, what do you want to happen to us?"

"Logan, be serious."

"I'm not saying it will happen right away or anything, but I'd like to know what you want, and to try and make that happen."

Rory looked in his eyes, and believed every word he said, "What I'd like to have happen is for you and I to be together, not just emotionally, but physically, I want you back with me, I need you back with me. Whether it be tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, I just need it to happen. I need to know so that there's an end in sight, I need…" Rory was cut off before her rambling by Logan

"Tomorrow it is, well I'll have to tie together some loose ends in England in the new year, but my Dad wants me back to help him in New York, and anything that gets me closer to you I'll gladly accept."

"You dad is bringing you home early?"

"Yeah. He told me this morning, I was going to surprise you, but then I thought about the circumstances and thought that'd be in poor taste. I think he's having a harder time with his father's death than he's admitting to anyone else, including himself. So, sometime in the middle of January I'll be back with you, in every way."

"Wow. That's great, well good, well not good, but you know," Rory struggled to find the words to show her happiness while maintain a level of respect for the event which brought it about, "it will be good to have you back."

"I know the feeling."

"Now, I know this is relatively new to you, and to me, but when you come back, where are you going to live?" Rory had to ask, she knew the answer she wanted, but was unsure as to if it was the one he would give.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Logan said as he brought her even closer to him in bed, "I'll be living right here, with you, that's if you'll have me."

Rory's smile grew large and kissed him soundly, "Of course I'll have you here. This is after all your apartment."

"Our," he quickly corrected.

"Our apartment, but won't you be based in New York? Isn't that a lot of traveling? Back and forth, day in day out."

"Rory, relax, I've done it before, it won't be an issue. Especially since I'm coming home to you. I want to be here, with you, every day, so that we can build more on to what we started to build."

"And what have we started to build here Logan?" She asked sheepishly, knowing the answer.

"A life together, a future."

"I like the sound of that."

"Merry Christmas, Ace. I'm sorry for having to spend it in Connecticut."

Rory maneuvered her way tighter in Logan's embrace, planted a lengthy, deep kiss on his lips and whispered into his ear, before drifting off into sleep: "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

The End

* * *

Author's Note: **Well there's the final chapter, I had never intended this story to go on for a long time and I don't think I would have been able to continue it even if I had wanted to. It served as a break from One Last Time (updated tomorrow), and I think it has done it's job. My next story, which I don't have an idea for yet, will most likely be decidedly lighter in tone than this one. Thanks to all for your readership.**


End file.
